


Her Other Boyfriend Plays a Geeky Superspy

by misura



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"So," the Captain says, "kissing."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Other Boyfriend Plays a Geeky Superspy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



One of the things about the Captain - one of the things about Captain Awesome that make him, well, Captain Awesome, instead of, say, Captain America (aside from the whole bit where he doesn't have a secret identity that involves changing into a costume with a cape) - is that he _listens_.

Chuck's not bad at talking, exactly, but sometimes, he needs a few tries to find the right words. With the Captain though, it's like half a word is enough; the Captain _gets_ him.

It's a pretty cool feeling.

In fact, it's sort of (yes, wait for it) awesome.

 

The Captain takes an interest in Chuck's life in much the same way Ellie does, except that with the Captain, Chuck feels more comfortable about it - at least when it comes to certain topics.

You can't really talk to your sister about other women. Or, well, you could, but Chuck knows he'd feel awkward about it, a little like talking to Morgan about his favorite Star Trek series, which isn't the same as Chuck's favorite Star Trek series, which doesn't mean he values Morgan or Morgan's tastes or Morgan's friendship any less. It just means different people are, well, different.

"So how do you kiss a woman, anyway?" Chuck asks the fruitbowl, because awesome or not, he's still kind of embarrassed to be talking about this. He's all grown up; surely he should know.

"Is that a personal question or a general one?" The Captain sits up a little bit straighter. "Because you know the first rule of kissing, right, bro?"

Chuck knows a lot - and having the Intersect in his head means he knows even more now than he did after Stanford, even if there's also a whole bunch of stuff he knows without actually knowing it.

"Um. Don't do it when you've got a cold?" He's kissed Jill, of course. A few times. It was nice, even if Chuck kind of felt like he wasn't very good at it - like he was just sort of sitting there, actually.

The Captain chuckles and shake his head. "The first rule of kissing is: do not, under any circumstances, kiss and tell. So if you're asking me what it's like to kiss your sister, well, no can do."

"Please don't tell me what it's like to kiss my sister," Chuck says quickly. "I really don't want to know what it's like to kiss my sister. I mean, I'm happy that she's happy, obviously."

The Captain nods, leaning back again. "You're a good brother, Chuck."

Chuck flushes. There's been rather a lot of times when he hasn't felt like a particular good brother these past months, or a particular good brother-in-law, for that matter.

"So," the Captain goes on, "kissing."

Chuck nods.

"Kissing is all about technique," the Captain says. "Well, technique and the feelings you have for this very special person you're kissing but I'm guessing you've got that second part covered."

"Um," Chuck says. "Yeah."

"All right then." The Captain gets up and holds out his hand. "May I?"

Chuck's not entirely sure what the Captain's asking him permission for but, well, it's the Captain, so he just grabs the Captain's hand to get pulled out of his chair (the Captain's pretty strong; he'd be pretty good at secretly being a superhero) and says: "Yes?"

Things become a bit of a blur after that, but then Chuck's brains kick in again, and the Captain is peering at him a little worriedly. "Chuck? You all right, bro?"

"Fine," Chuck manages. "I'm fine."

"Maybe you should work on your lung capacity," the Captain says. "Breathing techniques, that sort of thing. I mean, a twenty-seven second kiss? Not going to impress the ladies with that one, sorry to say it."

Chuck wonders if kissing a girl and enjoying it is really only a matter of learning to breathe through his nose or something like that. It seems too easy. "Can we uh - I mean, would you mind - "

"Not at all. I'll take things more slowly this time."

"Yeah," Chuck says. "I think that would be - "

 

The Captain looks a little bit apologetic, after. "You know, Chuck, I took vows and everything."

"Oh." Chuck's body still feels warm where it's been pressed up, close and personal against the Captain's. He feels like he should be feeling bad about this - guilty, even. The Captain's right; he's a married man.

"So what I'm going to do is: I'm going to call Ellie, and talk to her. All right?"

Chuck nods. He's not sure what you can do to say 'sorry for kissing your husband, sis'.

"She says it's okay, we can take this to the bedroom," the Captain says, his back to Chuck while he's dialing the number.

"Um, what?"

 

"It's George Clooney for me," Ellie says over breakfast the next morning, looking all happy and sort of glowing in a way that would have probably made Chuck glow, too, except that he already does. "And Zachary Levi. You know, the one from TV."

The Captain pours some milk over his cereals. "Your sister's got great taste, Chuck."

"Um," Chuck says.

"My baby brother's got pretty good taste, too." Ellie smiles and holds out her empty cup. The Captain pours some tea into it.

"You're - " Chuck starts, because just when he thinks he's seen the ultimate in weird while on his other job, the side of his life he thinks of as 'normal' comes out and tries to turn his world upside down all over again. The only difference is that nobody seems to have any intention of killing him. Chuck decides that's not something he misses, really.

The Captain sits down again.

"You're dating George Clooney?" Chuck asks. "When were you going to tell me about _that_ , eh? _And_ Zachary Levi? Without even getting me an autograph?"

Ellie scowls. The Captain grins. "It could happen!" she says.

"Of course, honey."

"Absolutely," Chuck agrees quickly. "Because you know, sis, you really are awesome."

"Hear, hear," the Captain says, lifting his glass of orange juice.


End file.
